


I need your Love

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Smut, second time writing sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is uncertain about his relationship with Keiji, while Keiji is just careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your Love

The heavy curtains are pulled over the fogged window. The bedside lamp is turned on, filling a small part of the bedroom with warm, yellow light. The flat screen TV is also working and Keiji watches with amusement as a cheetah chases its pray through the dust of the African planes, making sharp turns in order to keep up and corner it before it runs out of energy. The heavy voice of the narrator mixes with the rain and thunder outside and the sound of running water from the bathroom. Keiji feels the stress of the day seep out of him and relaxes under the covers, pulled over waist.

 Suddenly, the sound of the running water in the bathroom stops and Kenma walks into the bedroom, shutting off the neon light in the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Keiji doesn’t look at him, rather decides to continue paying attention to the TV and the running documentary.

 His relationship with Kenma is an odd one. It’s one of many boundaries Keiji has to learn to follow and understand. Years of dealing with Koutarou gave him enough patience to know how to deal with Kenma as well. But while Koutarou needed constant reassurance and praises, Kenma didn’t. He wasn’t a fan of touches like hugs or pats either. When he was down, Keiji had to sit beside him until he decided to tell him what was wrong. And that didn’t always happen. Keiji relied on his presence alone, but sometimes that wasn’t enough for Kenma either. At times like that he felt concerned. But those times were rare. And because Keiji had no idea what would upset Kenma at any given time, he normally kept his distance and left him come to him if he ever needed it. Because he knew that if Kenma needed affection, he would come to him on his own. That was the way Keiji would proceed, stuck in the odd relationship with Kenma – one of boundaries, attraction and care.

 Keiji knew that the thing between him and Kenma wasn’t _love_. He definitely felt attraction towards him and sometimes craved his closeness. He enjoyed it when Kenma leaned on his shoulder while riding the train home, or snuggled up to him in bed during the night, but as much as he cared for Kenma, he didn’t feel like he _loved_ him in that way. And while he didn’t love Kenma, he loved Tetsurou. That was another problem. There couldn’t be a relationship with Tetsurou, if there wasn’t one with Kenma. And Keiji had learned to deal with things and accept them. He didn’t push himself, he did it easily. It wasn’t hard to like Kenma, it wasn’t hard to sleep in one bed with him, hold hands or hug when Kenma wanted. It was nice. Like having a crush on someone.

 Many times Keiji had wondered if there was a possibility that his feelings for Kenma could grow. And he had wondered if Kenma felt anything more than attraction and trust for him. He thought about it when Kenma got especially touchy when Tetsurou wasn’t around, or even if he was there. And somehow the possibility of Kenma loving him made Keiji’s chest swell with some wondrous feeling of affection.

 Tonight, Kenma seemed to be especially touchy, like the rest of the week. After walking out of the bathroom, he gracefully crossed the bedroom and walked past the TV, blocking Keiji’s view for a moment. He was actually a bigger view than the documentary. Even if he wore only a baggy shirt he had stolen from Tetsurou and his plain boxers, Keiji actually found him attractive. And other times he found him small, even though he was pretty much as tall as him.

 Keiji felt Kenma sit on the bed and didn’t dare look at him as he slowly crawled towards him. He was extra cautious at times when dealing with Kenma. Unlike Koutarou, he was pretty much unpredictable. One thing he would like at first, but the next day he wouldn’t. Keiji was always careful when interacting with Kenma. He had to be if he wanted their relationship to remain like it was now.

 That’s why Keiji didn’t react when Kenma wrapped his thin arms around his middle and laid his head over his shoulder. He could feel his warm breath over his skin, could feel Kenma’s chest moving over his back. Keiji felt great pride with the way he had made Kenma open up to him. His trust was hard to gain, but he had done it and it wasn’t even that difficult. The only other person Kenma would dare to touch so boldly except Tetsurou was _him_.

 “Why have you been ignoring me?” Kenma suddenly asked, cutting Keiji’s train of thought, voice small and words whispered into the skin of his neck. The odd question made Keiji jolt, raising a brow in question as he turned to face his little lover behind him.

 “I haven’t.” he quickly answered truthfully. He didn’t ignore him, he was just careful with Kenma’s boundaries. He gave him the space he needed and didn’t push him.

 Kenma didn’t seem so convinced.

 “Then why haven’t you talked to me since you moved?” he asks with a small frown, which Keiji actually finds charming. “It’s been bothering me for a while…You never speak to me first…You never come close to me first…And it’s been like that ever since you moved. I don’t bite you know? You don’t act like that with Kuro and I thought that…That I somehow bother you…”

 “That’s not true.” Keiji turned around to face Kenma better, as the other keeps his arms still around his waist. “I’m sorry if it seems that way, but…I just don’t want to bother you. This relationship we have…It’s a new thing, and it’s all related with Kuroo-san. We wouldn’t exactly be dating if he wasn’t there. I thought that you would be uncomfortable if I started pressuring you suddenly, that’s why I kept my distance.”

 Kenma looks down, almost shyly.

 “I thought you didn’t like me or that I insulted you with something…” he mumbled, “It’s not like I’m with you only because of Kuro. I have nothing against this…Against you either. You don’t have to be so scared to talk to me…”

 Kenma definitely looked shy now, not bothered by their closeness, but simply _shy_. Like the way he looked sometimes when Tetsurou embarrassed him at home. And Keiji suddenly felt a pang of affection for him. That’s what he felt for Kenma. Not exactly love, but affection and attraction. And while those feelings bordered love, they weren’t close to the burning feeling he had for Tetsurou. Those feelings had to be the same Kenma felt for him and the mere thought made Keiji happy. Those feelings were the ones that kept their relationship so platonic and perfect for them.

 Kenma’s embrace around his middle tightened and, feeling bold, he tipped his head up – a silent invitation for Keiji to accept.

 With a smile, Keiji leaned down and closed the small space between them, sealing their lips in a soft kiss. Their kisses were always the same, always similar to their relationship as a whole. Gentle and slow and not exactly passionate, but loving and warm and full of fondness.

 Kenma’s hands slowly came up, nimble fingers sliding past Keiji’s cheeks, brushing up his ears and digging into his hair. He did the same, gently cradling Kenma’s reddening cheeks in his hands, as he took the lead of their actions. Slowly, as if waiting for the red light to start beeping at any moment, Keiji pushed Kenma back onto the mattress and startled his hips. Their kiss deepened and became less reserved. As the heat between them grew, Keiji softly slid his tongue over Kenma’s lips, silently asking for entrance. And Kenma was nowhere near denying it now. He parted his lips and let Keiji’s warm tongue slide through his teeth and over his, as he breathed through his nose in small forced puffs.

 Keiji’s fingers slowly slid away from Kenma’s now burning cheeks, trailed down his neck and shoulders and down his sides, making Kenma shiver and whine into their sloppy kiss. They stopped over quivering hips, their tips barely touching under the material of Kenma’s loose shirt. A short whine left his lips and Keiji broke the kiss, licking away the trail of saliva which followed him. He took a moment to admire his panting lover before leaning back down, stopping only inches from Kenma’s lips.

 “Stick your tongue out a bit.” He whispered, lips lightly grazing Kenma’s as he spoke and making him shudder in anticipation.

 Kenma didn’t hesitate to obey the order and poked the tip of his tongue through his reddened lips, glistering with saliva. Once he did, Keiji again connected their lips, taking Kenma’s tongue between his teeth and nibbling softly. The reaction was immediate. Kenma’s hips jerked up and his back arched, clothed chest pressing against Keiji’s. His fingers tugged on the back of Keiji’s shirt, pulling him closer, deeper, as Keiji sucked on his tongue. The soft gasps and moans which left Kenma were enough of a prize for him and made him seek out more.

 Keiji slowly slid his fingers under Kenma’s shirt, tickling the warm skin beneath and making Kenma shudder again, arching into him in search of more touch. Keiji heard his breath stutter and a short, impatient gasp leave his lips. Those reactions made him continue and he slowly began to trail his hands up his quivering sides, making the material of the shirt ride up and reveal Kenma’s heaving stomach. The realization of what he was doing made Kenma break the kiss, a hand leaving Keiji’s neck to pull the fabric of his shirt down again. Keiji looked at him in surprise, halting his movements as Kenma shook his head.

 “Shirt stays on.” He breathily mumbled, chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath.

 “Alright.” Keiji softly said with a short nod and leaned down for another kiss, this time a lot shorter and chaste.

 Keiji couldn’t believe what they were actually doing, as he trailed soft, wet kisses from the corners of Kenma’s mouth, past his red cheek and jaw and down his neck. They had done this so many times, but this was the first time they would do it alone. Just the two of them, without Tetsurou. They were getting the hang of things pretty quickly however and were definitely enjoying themselves. Keiji did feel jealous though. If Tetsurou was there, Kenma wouldn’t have had a problem taking off his shirt. He wouldn’t mind the fingers ghosting over his stomach and chest if it were him. Even now, as more and more walls between them began to fall, there were still places which Keiji couldn’t go. But he was patient, he could wait. And the prospect of half clothed sex didn’t sound at all bad.

 Keiji kissed down to the collar of Kenma’s shirt, sucking on the fair skin there and loving the way the marks bloomed over it so easily. His warm breath tickled the sweaty skin and made Kenma shiver and whine, clinging to him desperately. Keiji then kissed and licked up to his jaw and down again, loving the little breathy noises he was gifted with. They could take things slowly tonight. They weren’t in a hurry. They could explore and enjoy and drag out the feeling of warmth spreading between them for as long as they wished. 

 At least that was what Keiji had planned when they first started it.

 When he kissed up Kenma’s neck again, colorful with marks of possession and love, Keiji continued up to his ear. He kissed the spot under it, before gently blowing over the lobe, making Kenma’s breath stutter as he did.

 “How far?” he whispered before he gently bit down on the tip. He needed to know what Kenma wanted. How far he was willing to go without Tetsurou there.

 Kenma bit his lip, trying to contain the embarrassing moans and whimpers as much as he could.

 “All the way.” He whispered back, almost chocking on his own ragged breath. “I want all of you…”

 “Okay.” Keiji nodded, lips quirking upward in the smallest of smiles. He softly bit down on Kenma’s earlobe again, nibbling on the reddening skin. This time, Kenma couldn’t contain his short whimper. “I got you. If you want to stop, just say so. I will.”

 Kenma gave a jerky nod and Keiji leaned up to take off his shirt. It had suddenly became too hot in their bedroom. He didn’t even hear the noises coming from the TV or the rain, drumming angrily against the window. Keiji left his shirt on the bed beside them and took the remote from the nightstand to turn off the TV, looking down at Kenma afterwards. He looked so pretty, with his flushed face, his glistering lips, the saliva trailing down his chin, the marks over his skin, chest heaving with every strained breath he tried but failed to take due to the burning arousal. And most of all, Keiji fell in love with those eyes – glazed over with want and desire, so unlike Kenma. He looked at Keiji the same way he looked at Tetsurou and that made a thrilled shiver run down his spine. 

 Their eyes met – Keiji’s full of affection and care and Kenma’s with trust and love – and it was such a precious moment for Keiji. Seeing Kenma so opened, so pliant beneath him, so real. Looking at him with so much desire, like Keiji was the only one on earth for him. And Keiji couldn’t feel luckier to have him like that.

 Keiji leaned down to kiss Kenma again, kiss soft and loving and perfect, like any kiss they shared. Kissing Kenma was amazing, it felt so _right_. Sometimes, Keiji couldn’t get enough.

 While they kissed, he reached down to take off his loose sweatpants and throw them beside his shirt. He trailed a hand down Kenma’s slender hip, slowly relaxing his weight over him. He could feel the erratic rise of his chest as he panted under him, the material of his sweat soaked shirt rubbing over his bare chest.

 Keiji was again the first to break the kiss. His fingers ghosted over the warm skin of Kenma’s thigh, as he fought to catch his breath. Keiji patiently waited for him to relax. When it came to Kenma, his patience was endless.

 “Are you okay?” he asked softly, voice heavy with desire and anticipation.

 Kenma nodded slowly, looking up at him.

 “More…” he gasped, breath growing steady and less forced.

 Keiji also nodded, deciding it was time to move on to the best part of the night.

 His fingers slowly trailed up and down Kenma’s thigh, causing him to shiver, before trailing up to the edges of his boxers. Keeping eye contact with him the entire time, Keiji slowly dug the tips of his fingers under the elastic. Kenma’s eyes never left his, while his breathing picked up again in only anticipation of what was about to happen between them. Slowly, Keiji slid down the clingy material down slender legs. He broke their eye contact for only a second, in which he ducked his head to again kiss down Kenma’s neck.

 When he reached the collar of his shirt, he quickly slid lower to softly kiss Kenma’s flat stomach. He felt the muscles twitch under his lips and he again looked up to find Kenma studying his every movement. That only made him put on a bigger show.

 Holding Kenma’s gaze, Keiji slowly kissed lower, hands gently caressing his quivering thighs. Once he reached his leaking arousal he stopped, slowly licking his lips and enjoying the way Kenma’s face got a shade darker. Cat like eyes widened and he whined, hiding his flushed face in the crock of his elbow, shutting his eyes tightly closed.

 That was also something Keiji secretly enjoyed.

 “You don’t have to…” Kenma whined, breaking into a harsh gasp, as Keiji licked him from the base to the tip. As if the air had been punched out of his lungs.

 Keiji licked his lips again.

 “Look at me Kenma.” He ordered, voice smooth and eyes locked on Kenma’s face.

 He saw Kenma gulp, licking his own lips. The muscles of his stomach spasmed as he panted. The blonde shook his head, denying the order, but Keiji only waited patiently for him to change his mind, fingers absently running over his side.

 “ _Kenma_.” He pressed, voice low and steady. Teasing.

 Kenma’s breath hitched. He gulped down again, biting his lip, before slowly opening his eyes, glistering with wetness. Keiji watched him intensely, eyes dark with lust, as he slowly, even more teasingly, licked around the red head of Kenma’s cock.

 Kenma moaned then, teeth digging into his lip, not daring to look away from Keiji’s eyes. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, as Keiji slowly took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked. Kenma’s fingers twisted the sheets and he tried hard not to close his eyes and disobey Keiji. His breathing picked up and he again moaned shamelessly, bucking his hips.

 While Tetsurou liked to tease, Keiji was direct and slow. He took his time, bobbing his head slowly up and down, licking from the base of Kenma’s need to tease the tip with slow, gentle flicks of his tongue. Everything he did was maddeningly pleasurable. It made Kenma writhe and moan, completely unraveling under his intense gaze.

 Kenma arched his back off the bed, head digging back into the pillow and hands twisting the sheets. His hips shot up as Keiji took him down his throat, but quickly stopped once Kenma looked – and definitely felt - painfully close. That made Kenma groan desperately, bucking his hips and practically begging for some kind of touch. This time however, Keiji didn’t indulge him.

 With predatory slowness he crawled back up over Kenma. Not minding the little glare he was met with, Keiji again leaned down for a slow kiss, which Kenma quickly returned, tasting the bitterness over Keiji’s lips and tongue before he breaks the kiss and reaches towards the nightstand for lube and a condom.

 He looked back at Kenma for affirmation.

 “Are you still sure you want to continue?” he asked and Kenma was quick to nod.

 “I want you…” he breathily said, “I want you so bad, Keiji…I love you…”

 This time Keiji smiled, leaning down to peck Kenma’s lips. Kenma’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he leaned up and kissed him, pouring all the feelings he had for Keiji into the single kiss. His knees dug into Keiji’s sides, keeping him in place.

 “I love you.” He whispered again once they broke apart and even thought Keiji couldn’t answer with the same, he felt so many new feelings blossoming in his chest, so much stronger than attraction, it wouldn’t be a complete lie if he said it.

 “If something hurts, tell me.” He said instead of answering to the short confession, gently lifting Kenma’s hips and taking the half empty bottle of lube.

 Kenma shyly nodded and hid his burning face in the crock of Keiji’s neck. His clothed chest again brushed against Keiji’s bare one as he breathed and Keiji couldn’t help but kiss his neck lovingly, squeezing a liberal amount of lube over his fingers.

 He had seen Tetsurou do this so many times. He knew so good what Kenma liked and what not. Yet this would be the first time he was doing it instead of Tetsurou. And he actually felt so special.

 Kenma took a sharp breath, body tensing as Keiji traces a wet finger over his entrance. His fingers dug in the flesh of Keiji’s back, burning warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. Leaving wet open mouthed kisses over the hot skin of his neck, Keiji waited for Kenma to relax again before continuing.

 “You’re doing so good.” He praised, gently slipping his finger in, enjoying the burning warmth and tightness of his insides. “You’re perfect…So good. I see why Kuroo-san loves doing this so much…”

 Kenma whined, while Keiji licked up a drop of salty sweat which rolled down the side of his neck.

 After no more than a minute Kenma whined for more and Keiji slid a second finger beside the first. He moved them in and out slowly, scissoring gently then repeating the process until Kenma was again begging for more, until he was arching into Keiji’s touch. When he tried to fit a third finger beside the first two, Kenma bit his lip to hide a groan of discomfort. Keiji quickly ceased his movements and waited for the okay to continue, enjoying the sound of Kenma’s heavy breaths and the feeling of warmth against his neck.

 When there was only pleasure again, Kenma weakly bucked his hips, whispering a soft affirmation into Keiji’s sweaty skin. And who was Keiji to deny him. He continued his slow movements, patiently waiting for Kenma to allow him more. His free hand slid over Kenma’s side, fingers disappearing under his shirt before returning to his thigh. Keiji couldn’t tear his gaze from Kenma’s flushed face anymore.

 “Stop…” the blonde quietly whispered moments later, weakly trying to push Keiji away as he looked at him with large, clouded eyes. “Stop…If you continue like this, I’ll come…”

 “Then come.” Keiji lowly said, kissing Kenma’s red cheek, “I want you to.”

 Kenma only shook his head, wrapping his thin legs around Keiji’s waist.

 “Not like this…I want you…”

 “Alright.” Keiji softly said, reaching towards the small foil package with the condom beside them. He kissed Kenma’s cheek again, drowning in the smell of sweat and arousal, before leaning up and away from him. “I’m not going to tease.”

 He removed his fingers from Kenma and wiped them off on the sheets beside them. The weak moan which left Kenma was enough to make Keiji give a rare, genuine smile. He had come so far for this. He had been so patient only to see the sight of Kenma, normally reserved and closed Kenma, moaning and panting beneath him. He felt like he could come only from that sight alone.

 Keiji gave Kenma a few moments to rest and catch his breath while he tore the foil package of the condom and took off his boxers, the front of which was positively wet. He bit his lip, trying to contain the groan bubbling in his throat when he slowly rolled on the thin condom over his length. At this point, any little touch was enough to make him topple over the edge. But Keiji knew that he had to wait. He had waited for so long, he could wait a second more.

 Soft fingertips brushed against his bottom lip, releasing it from the bite of his teeth, and Keiji slowly opened his eyes to look down at Kenma. He looked at him with so much _trust_ , it made Keiji’s heart beat faster. Sweaty fingers brushed along his cheek and brought him lower. Their lips touched again, as Keiji slid his own hand over Kenma’s, his other hand squeezing more cold lube over his member before throwing the tube on the bed sheets beside his clothes. That made Keiji groan and gasp into the soft kiss before he lowered his weight over Kenma, trapping him under himself.

 Taking Kenma’s hand away from his face, Keiji pressed it into the pillow beside the panting blonde’s head, sliding his palm against Kenma’s and entwining their fingers together. He broke the kiss for air before again connecting their lips and gently lifting Kenma’s quivering thighs higher.

 Keiji’s senses were flooded with burning warmth and tightness as he slowly pushed in and he closed his eyes, trying hard not to lose it. Kenma broke their kiss to moan, throwing his head back onto the pillow, chest heaving as he panted. The sensation was so hot and sweet and Keiji tried to take all he could from the moment he had waited so long for, slowly moving further in and leaning down to lick over Kenma’s exposed neck. Their first time had to be slow and special, not hurried. They had nothing to hurry for.

 Kenma’s breath stuttered once Keiji was in all the way and Keiji stopped, waiting for Kenma to adjust and catching his own breath in the mean time, indulging in the sensation of being inside him. It all made his head spin, made him crave so much more. Kenma’s fingers squeezed his hand until their tips turned white, his other hand wrapping around Keiji’s shoulders to keep him close, as if he would run away if he didn’t.

 “You’re doing so good,” Keiji praised softly, resting his forehead over the pillow beside Kenma’s head and breathing over his slender shoulder, enjoying his little pants and short moans, “You’re so amazing Kenma…”

 When Keiji looks up at him, brushing away a strand of blonde hair behind his red ear, Kenma gives him a shy smile, fingers relaxing their hold on Keiji’s hand. Keiji can’t help but kiss him again, searching for the sweetness of the other’s mouth, as he slowly begins to move his hips. Kenma moans into their kiss, fingers digging into the hot skin of Keiji’s back. Keiji groans, barely holding himself back by now. He wants so much more, wants to feel more of that tight heat around him, but in the same time, he wants to drag out the feeling until forever. Wants to be as patient as he always was. The only thing Keiji wants is for the feeling to last as much as it can.

 It feels like Kenma has stopped breathing by the time Keiji sets a rhythm to his teasingly slow movements. He clings to Keiji, holds him as close as he can, burying his flushed face in the crock of his neck. And Keiji holds him close, falling in love with the feeling of closeness more and more, as he moved in long dragged out movements, savoring every second, every needy whimper and breathy moan.

 As patient as he was, all of those things were quickly bringing him to his edge and he didn’t know if he wanted to finally reach it or not. There was no holding back anymore, not for him and not for Kenma. Keiji’s movements grew quicker and more erratic, while Kenma moved against him, working his hips in time with his. Sticky sweat covered their hot skin. It was all so erotic, there was no way both could last anymore.

 “I’m close…” Kenma whimpered, pressing him self closer to Keiji. “I’m so close…”

 “I know.” Keiji panted, voice hoarse and laced with desire, as he stroked Kenma’s quivering thigh and slowly licked the spot under his ear. “I’m close too…”

 Kenma bit his already bruised lip, trying to hide his whimper in Keiji’s neck before opening his eyes to look up at him.

 “Keiji…I’m sorry…” he breathed, moaning sharply between his words. “I love you…I love you so much Keiji…Just as much as Kuro…”

 Keiji gulped down the saliva in his mouth, not stilling his movements as he looked down at Kenma’s flushed face. His chest felt painfully tight as he slowly leaned down and kissed those sweet lips, whispering a short _I love you_ _too_ against them.

 He had barely said those four little words, when Kenma’s fingers tightened around his hand and he moaned louder than he had the whole night, back arching from the bed and into Keiji’s chest as he came, liquid warmth spilling over his and Keiji’s stomachs. Keiji followed suit, spilling into the condom, his hips jerking as he rode out the sensation of his orgasm.

 Everything was over way too soon.

 Keiji collapsed over Kenma, chest heaving and sweat rolling down his neck and back. He laid his head over Kenma’s shoulder, listening to his pants, as both tried to regain their breaths and come down from their high. Through the fog of the euphoric afterglow, Keiji felt Kenma running his fingers through his short hair. The single gesture was enough to make him hide his smile in his neck before he leaned up.

 A soft groan left Kenma as Keiji pulled out, but he wasn’t the one who had to groan. Keiji could already feel bruises blooming over his back. But he didn’t complain. Those bruises and the marks over Kenma’s neck were proof of what they had done. They were the praise for Keiji’s patience.

 Keiji pulled on his shirt and left Kenma to rest on the bed while he went into the bathroom to throw away the condom. He turned on the light, closed the door and turned on the sink. Keiji washed his face and splashed some water over his neck to get rid of the sticky sweat. There was no way he could take a shower now, with the way his legs wobbled, so this had to do for now.

 Before he walked back into the bedroom, Keiji took a towel and soaked it with the cold water. He squeezed away the water, turned off the sink and returned into the bedroom. Kenma was already dozing off, not minding the mess over his stomach. The flush over his cheeks was still present, but his breathing was back to normal.

 When Keiji sat on the bed and reached out to clean his sticky skin, Kenma opened his eyes with a sleepy hum and looked at him. He didn’t move, even if he wanted he couldn’t, and left Keiji do all the work. After the drying cum was taken care of, Keiji searched for the box of wet wipes they always had in the nightstand. He took two and tried to wipe the majority of sweat from Kenma’s neck, making him whine and turn his head away.

 “Do you want me to bring you something?” Keiji asked softly, leaving the used wipes beside the dirty towel on the floor. He reached over Kenma to take his boxers, while Kenma only shook his head, turning on his side. “Are you sure? Water? Tea or milk? Or something to eat?”

 “Water…” Kenma mumbled, burying his still red face in the pillow, as Keiji pulled on his underwear with a nod.

 “Don’t fall asleep just yet. I’ll be back in a second.”

 In the kitchen, Keiji almost tripped over Rintarou, their cat, who had decided to sleep in the middle of the room. He was extra careful while walking back to the bedroom, holding two glasses of water.

 Keiji kicked the door to the bedroom closed so Rintarou wouldn’t bother them through the night. He walked towards the bed and sat down, leaving his glass on the nightstand and watching with amusement as Kenma grouchily sat up to drink the water he had asked for. Keiji also drank half of his, leaving the rest back on the nightstand.

 “How do you feel?” he asked after Kenma gave him his empty glass and licked the remaining drops from his lips, pulling on his underwear after that before again laying down.

 “Tired.” Was the sleepy replay he got from Kenma.

 It looked like great effort for him to pull the covers over himself, even if Keiji offered his help before following him under the covers. Just like in the beginning, Kenma wrapped his arm around Keiji’s waist and moved closer to him. This time Keiji didn’t try to distract himself with anything. The only thing he did was reach out to turn off the bedside lamp before laying back down.

 The rain outside hadn’t stopped and now, it was the only thing that could be heard in the dark bedroom.

 Keiji had almost fallen asleep when Kenma stirred in his arms, nudging his nose with his accidentally.

 “Keiji…” he whispered, trying to see if Keiji was awake, “What you said earlier…Was it true?”

 “What?” Keiji asked, opening his eyes to look at Kenma through the dark.

 “That you love me. Was it true?”

 Keiji blinked, suddenly feeling quite awake.

 Ever since he had moved in with Tetsurou and Kenma, he had been sure that what he felt for Kenma wasn’t love. He didn’t feel jealous when Kenma spoke to others, he didn’t crave his attention like he craved Tetsurou’s. But in the same time he found Kenma attractive. He wanted Kenma to be as happy as Tetsurou. His chest tightened painfully when he saw Kenma suffer, just like it did when Tetsurou was sad or angry. He cared for Kenma deeply, but had come to terms that there was no way he could _love_ him. Then why had he told him that earlier? Why had he been so happy to see Kenma’s shy smiles, to hold him, to hear him pant and moan and feel him cling to him?

 Why did Keiji feel so happy now, as he remembered the way Kenma had looked at him with so much trust and love, like he was the only one on earth for him at that moment?

 Keiji felt Kenma’s fingers nervously toying with his shirt and when he looked at him, he was met with a doubtful, almost scared, questioning look.

 “I meant it.” he softly says, finally putting an actual label to the feelings he had found this night. “I love you.”

 Kenma’s eyes widened, sparkling with silent happiness. And when Keiji leaned down to softly brush his lips against his, all the doubt they had for their feelings towards each other was washed away.

 For the first time that night, Kenma was the first to break the kiss.

 “I meant it too.” He quickly said, “But I thought that…That you didn’t exactly like me. Ever since you moved you acted cold. So I thought…”

 “I’m sorry.” Keiji said, stopping him. “I just thought you wouldn’t like it if I started pressuring you. I know you don’t handle new things and me coming between you and Kuroo-san isn’t exactly something you can just accept…”

 Keiji’s voice faded into the silence. Kenma didn’t say anything, simply watched him, before burying his face in the crock of Keiji’s neck, muffling his sudden snort of laughter.

 “I love you…” were the words both fell asleep to and the words Keiji could listen to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is like, my first actual time writing smut, but the idea struck me way too suddenly and was far too good not to write. This fic is related to "Don't let them In", but can be read alone. I hope I did a good job. I can finally say I've written everything, from gore to smut! I'm actually happy with the way this turned out...Comment?


End file.
